Our Little ShadowShade
by cassiercoleman
Summary: This is a AU fanfic. In this universe Shadow is a hedgehog-human hybrid and gender fluid. This is a parody of "My Little Dashie" - Mulan and Ling are a couple that really want a baby but until one night. - I couldn't fit all the characters i wanted
1. Ch.1 Mulan and Ling's introduction

**Authors Note: This story is really sad, even writing this brought me to tears.**

**Please leave a review.**

**This is a parody of my little dashie.**

**This is a AU Fanfic.**

**I don't own Sonic Boom and/or the characters.**

**I don't own Mulan and/or the characters.**

**BTW I forgot to mention that Shadow is transgender in this story, not gender fluid that was a typo while I was writing the summary.**

**Shadow is also a hedgehog-human hybrid in this universe.**

**Ling is half elf in this universe.**

**Pls relax, read enjoy the story**.

* * *

**Chapter 1 A little bit about us.**

* * *

**Mulan's P.O.V**

My name is Mulan and my boyfriend's name is Ling. We live our life, one day at a time. A good portion of those days are great and some days are uneventful, always falling in the same routine: We wake up, have breakfast and get ready for the day, we take a walk through the village, stop to have lunch, play with the local children, walk home, have dinner, then we hang out until we go to bed. Sometimes we'll hang with out with our friends Shang, Yao, Chien Po, Ting-Ting, Su and Mei. While other times I'll just paint, ride my horse and/or read my favorite chinese story books. Ling and i have been a couple for a entire year now. We've tried to have children of our own but failed three times in a row. The first time i became pregant Ling and i were so happy we even made the guest room into a nursery until...i had my first miscarriage, after a while i got pregant a second time but i had a second miscarriage, i got pregant a third time but i had a third miscarriage after the that we stopped trying for children. I even refussed to take down the nursery just in case if we...do have a baby.

* * *

**Ling's P.O.V**

My name is Ling and my girlfriend's name is Mulan. We've been a couple for a year now, Mulan and i go for walks when ever couples ask us if we have kids. When Mulan and i feel sad we walk, when we feel tired we walk, when we feel like walking we walk. Walking has become a second life besides we spend half of our day's outside, except when the weather gets bad. When the weather is bad I'll see Mulan standing in the nursery crying and/or cleaning it so the nursery doesn't get dusty. Sometimes I'll just practice my sparring, archery skills and/or doing some relaxing Tai chi in the backyard. I never bother Mulan about taking nursery down, I forgot to mention we painted the nursery a yellow-ish/pink color because we always wanted a baby girl.

* * *

**Mulan's P.O.V**

Today as usual we took a walk through the village today as usual. Both of my parents are dead. My dad died in his sleep when i was 4 years old and my mother when she died of a broken heart when i was only 9 years old. My grandma took care of me through out the rest of my childhood. Anyway we arrived home, while the sun was setting. We opened the doors of our home and walked inside. Ling was doing his best to distract me from my sadness with his elf magic by making my happy place real. My happy place is Ling and i sitting underneath a beautiful gardenia tree that's in full bloom, with a little 2 year old girl by I like to call her "Shade" doing elf magic of her very own while smiling and saying "Mommy look at me doing magic like daddy!" That always makes me smile even if the little girl is just in my own imagination and she's not real.

* * *

**Ling's P.O.V**

"Feel better?" i asked Mulan after i ran my hand through her dark black mid-night hair. "Yes." Mulan answered before taking a deep breath and looking out the window. I saw Mulan standing up from the couch and facing me while holding my hand in hers. I also stood up from the couch before i could say a word Mulan pulled me in for a hug. "I'm going to pray to my ancestors for a child and you can pray to your ancestors too." Mulan said while gesturing to the two little reflection tombstones at the end of our living room. "That's actually a good idea." I replied while and smiling at her. We both walked to the flection tombstones, lit sage sented incense and put them in metal bowls. We both bowed and i heard Mulan pray "Dear ancestors hear our prayer, Ling and i want a child please gift us with a gorgeous baby girl or a handsome baby boy and." Mulan got cut off by some one knocking at the front door.

* * *

***Kn****ock* *Knock* *Knock***

* * *


	2. Ch,2Alittlesurprise

**Authors Note: This story is really sad, even writing this brought me to tears.**

**Please leave a review.**

**This is a parody of my little dashie.**

**This is a AU Fanfic.**

**I don't own Sonic Boom and/or the characters.**

**I don't own Mulan and/or the characters.**

**BTW I forgot to mention that Shadow is transgender in this story, not gender fluid that was a typo while I was writing the summary.**

**Shadow is also a hedgehog-human hybrid in this universe.**

**Ling is half elf in this universe.**

**Pls relax, read, and enjoy the story**.

* * *

**Chapter 2 Our prayer got answered!!!**

* * *

**Ling's P.O.V**

Mulan and i heard hard knocking at the door! Mulan and I looked at each other before walking slowly to the door. As we approached the door the knocking got the hard knocking got even louder. ("Who on earth could that be when everyone else is asleep already?") i thought in my head while unlocking the door and carefully opening it. I turned on the porch light and looking around until i saw a basket on our door step. I heard sobbing and crying coming from the basket, i knew what was inside the basket but i wanted Mulan too say it.

* * *

**Mulan's P.O.V**

"Look there's a basket on our door step and..." Ling said before looking at me while i bent down and slowly lowered the sun-protector of the basket. I saw what was inside the basket I gasped in happiness, shock, and surprise of what i saw. "And there's a baby in it!?!" I said while the baby continued to cry. I gently picked up the baby and carefully cradled him in my arms, when i did that the baby stopped his crying while i stood back up. "Ling he's half-hedgehog, isn't that just adorable thing you ever saw?" I replied while the baby began to suck his thumb.

* * *

**Ling's P.O.V**

I looked at the baby until a brilliant idea popped in my head, i saw Mulan standing up and i stood next to her taking a deep breath with my arms behind my back. "Mulan we've been a couple for a year now and i know that we're not married, but i think that we should...you know?" I asked before i put my hand on Mulan's shoulder and also giving her a reassuring smile. I saw Mulan looked at me then back at the baby before giving her reply. " Raise this baby as if he was ours, like if he was our own biological child... i love that idea!" Mulan answered before i bent down to pick up the basket until a little note falls out of it and I picked it up from the ground. "Mulan there's a little note that was in the basket." I said while standing up and holding it in my left hand. "What does the note say?" Mulan asked me before soothing the baby in her arms. I took a deep breath before reading the note.

* * *

**_What the note says: _**

_"Dear couple, Please take care of my baby his name is Shadow he was born last month March 13th and 2000 of this year. Shadow is a human-hedgehog hybrid. I'm to young and too sick to take care of him. When Shadow turns 19 i want him and you two to read the back of this note so that he knows the truth,_

_From Anonymous."_


End file.
